There Are Others
by Hairisonfire
Summary: While scouting the La Push territory, Paul encounters a mystifying woman. Abruptly, he discovers that this woman is not merely a human, but a shapeshifter as well. But before he is able to approach her, she vanishes. Will she pose a threat to the La Push area, or align herself amongst the wolf pack?


I had begun my round near the skirts of east La Push, lightly jogging through the thick forest. The earth beneath my paws was damp, & my nose was a bit moist from the humidity that still hung in the air from the heavy rainfall earlier this evening.

I was unaccompanied on this night, but my mind was far from alone. I was given a partner, & together we were to thoroughly follow the orders of our leader of the pack, Sam Uley. Quil Ateara was located on the west edge of the reservation. He was precisely parallel with my position, each paw practically in sync with each of my own. Scouting La Push was a requirement. It was to protect the area against potential threats.

The sky held a full moon & a plentiful amount of stars. The illumination from the moon & stars aided me on this repetitive task to search the area. 'Repetitive' is hardly an understatement, but it is the reason I had become unfocused & utterly unprepared for what was to come.

As I was running, I faintly glanced from side to side, observing the unaltered woodland surrounding me. Gradually I noticed, but had not quite acknowledged yet, a scent steadily entering my Canid nostrils. It was a pleasant aroma, similar to what I would often smell at Emily Clearwater's cabin when she would bake. How odd. & then, abruptly, I ceased the movement of my limbs. My piercing eyes attempted to discern the figure right before me.

It was a woman, her back towards me. Waves of coal-black hair cascaded down to her lower back. Her legs were covered with black leggings & ivy was entwined around each leg. It appeared to have crawled up her tiny hips, & perhaps further, but her hair placed a veil over the remaining features of her backside.

Quil's anxious voice startled me as I came to realize he had been with me during my observance of the woman. "Paul… who is-what is it?" he quietly questioned as if our thoughts may be overheard by this figure.

I continued to stare, but answered the question of my worried friend. "I don't know." It was just as quizzical to Quil as it had been to me, & he was able to understand this with more than just the words of my response.

The more I continued to analyze this woman in these few brief moments, the more courage I gained. I urged my paw to press forward, & it obediently did.

& she moved as well. She slowly revolved her body to see who the intruder was; who I was. Her eyes locked with mine &, instantaneously, a pitch penetrated deep within my ears. I collapsed on the earth beneath me as the pitch soared higher & higher in frequency. I squeezed both of my eyes shut & just as quickly as it had begun, it fled.

The pitch had permeated through my mind & into Quil's own thoughts & forced him to experience the deafening sound as well.

I hastily regained my strength & lifted my body up from the ground, quickly opening my eyes to leer to the location of the woman. She had turned her back towards me once again & leapt into the air away from me, transforming during this brief moment. Her figure reshaped into one of a gangly wolf with a coal-black mane. Ivy crawled up each hind paw & forepaw entwining around tufts of her fur.

A heavy wind filled with fallen leaves abruptly appeared. It surrounded her, as if a tornado. The leaves clouded my vision of her, & she sprinted deep into the woodlands. I gave chase out of mere curiosity. Whether this creature posed a threat to the area was not particularly a concern at the moment.

My inquisition faded though as Quil's thoughts permeated my own. "Paul. Paul! You're heading beyond our territory." My sprint began to slow to a steady jog, &, recalling the treaty, I ceased my pursuit for the mystifying woman.

I stood gazing into the hush of the woodlands while waiting for Quil's imminent arrival to my whereabouts. "Remember the treaty, brother," Quil exhorted as he approached & stood alongside me. For a brief moment, I continued to gaze into the depths of the woodlands.

"So there are others," I thought while panting the damp air. Quil rotated his chocolate-brown head to the left, towards me, & said, "Sam will want to hear about this."


End file.
